Falling for you
by FluffyIsMagic
Summary: Fanfic about Japan falling for an odd american girl that loves everything about his country but exactly much about him...
1. New road in life

The first day in a new place anyone would be worried, nervous, or excited, but... I wasn't... I just wanted to get there so I could finally see what the country was like... I mean... I love the animes, mangas, video games, and food from there, and I think the whole place would be beautiful... One main reason I chose to move here was that the things that come from Japan kept me going in my darkest days...

Upon the plane landing I quickly got out of my seat and exited the plane glad to be out of that metal death trap... Okay maybe I've watched to many shows with deaths on a plane... Anyways... I grabbed my bags which were like 12 of them tied to each other... 3 being back pages 2 suitcases and the others were bags. Ya... I didn't want to be under prepared... Anyways... I left the airport and looked at the big city... "Wow... I think I'm gonna be sick..." I mumbled, for I hated being around other, then again I also hate being alone... Being in big crowds sometimes make me sick... And I came from a small town in the U.S... I sighed and made my way to the closest hotel for I still don't know where I'll live yet... But this is the start of a new adventure...

once in the hotel I almost screamed at how many people were there. "Um..." I said before pulling out my translation book to figure out how to ask somethings like if anyone spoke English or if I could have a room...

The man that runs the hotel told me that they are very busy but have one room still open. So I asked for the room, and how much it would cost for it per month, so that I would have atleast a month to find a place to live as I'm here. The man told me the price and I did the math in my head of how much more it would be if it takes longer then a month to find a place... upon going over the price I paid for the room, got the key and went to my room.

I unpacked and and looked at how pretty the room was, "cherry blossoms... Nice." I said smiling to myself. Then I set up my laptop and put on some really old headphones that were covered in tape... "I think I'll just type down some new book ideas then head to bed.." I mumbled looking at the window that showed the lovely night lights of the city.

(I'll be adding more words to some chapters as I go...)


	2. Journey through this life

(Note. Some of these chapter names are just what I think sound cool... Oh Ya... And i don't own hetalia... Just letting you guys know... But I do own my character who is the girl in this story... Oh also I know nothing of Japan or america... So I'm going off of the stareotypes and what I heard from youtube... So if anyone has been to Japan, please do fell free to correct me on anything!)

The next day I woke to find i fell asleep in the middle of typing... So I got up and went to the bathroom to get ready for the day. After getting my hair fixed so it only looked slightly messy, and changing into a white dress with what looks like black cherry blossoms i slipped on my backpack and went down stairs where all the shoes are kept. I grabbed my boots and headed out the door.

Upon reaching the streets I saw many small stales or are they shops? selling many things... I saw one selling odd kitkats I've never seen before, so I went and bought a bag of each kind... Then I remembered I skipped breakfast so I decided to look for a place with sushi of some kind... Once i found one I saw that they had something like squid... "Ew... How can people eat things that still have a face on them?" I mumbled before ordering a kind of sushi i once tried at a restarant. After eating and paying for the food i left the place and went back to exploring the city.

After sometime, and getting lost in thought about if I should by somethings... \bought them in the end\ I saw a japanese man setting on a porch to an old styled looking house, he was wearing a um... Is it called a kimono? Anyways... He was wearing a blue one. "Um... Konichiwa." I said trying to get his attention. "Konichiwa." He said back smiling, that's when i remembered that i was both lost and left my translation book in my hotel room, "Um... Not to sound rude but do you speak english? I would as in japanese but I forgot how..." I said looking to the ground, "Hai. I can speak some engrish, but not much." He said in response "Oh, good. Maybe could you tell me how to get to this hotel from here?" I asked holding up a piece of paper that has the name of the hotel on it. "Hai. I know the way." He said before telling me how to get there. I thanked him then headed my way back.


End file.
